1. Field of the Invention
This inventions relates to cosmetic dispensers or compacts and particularly to a class of devices known in the trade as cosmetic "pots". These devices comprise storage devices for various products such as rouges, blush powders, balms, eyeliner and eyelid coloring, etc. and often include applicators or dispensers mounted therein.
2. Description of the Related Art Including Information Disclosed under 37 CRF .sctn..sctn.1.97-1.98
The closest prior art appears to be U.S. Pat. No. 5,709,232 to SHEFFLER and CHANG which discloses a cosmetic jar and applicator storage device comprising a cap having a screw-tight seal to hold cosmetic within the device and a base flap which pivots outwardly to permit access to an applicator. Another relevant patent to the same inventors is U.S. Pat. No. 5,669,400 on a cosmetic jar and storage device.
The living hinge disclosed in the prior art is limited to polyolefins while the pin-hinge design of the present invention permits a broad range of material selections including polyolefins, polycarbonates, polyesters, SAN, PS, ABS, etc. which provides certain production, functional and esthetics advantages. Prior art U.S. Pat. No. 5,709,233 provides only a partial opening of the lower compartment due to the living hinge. This reduces the size of the mirror which may be mounted on the inside of the bottom surface. It is important to have the entire surface available for the mirror because of the small size of the eye shadow jar (1.5 inches in diameter). On the other hand, U.S. Pat. No. 5,669,400 cannot have a mirror mounted on the inside of the bottom compartment since it is a telescoping construction. The present invention with its complete opening enables a full size mirror to be mounted on the interior of the bottom surface.
The following patents disclose relevant prior art and are discussed at length in the SHEFFLER et al U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,709,232, namely, 2,201,035; 2,375,027; 2,534,100; 3,613,697; 4,777,969; 5,180,084; 5,348,031; and 5,373,940.
The following additional patents are also believed relevant: U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,515,875; 5,431,176; 4,684,017; 3,674,039; 3,256,892; 1,558,407, 1,556,398, 1,534,871; 1,501,525; 1,497,920; 1,425,138; D403,470; D402,412; and, D398,079.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,684,017; 1,501,525 and 5,431,176 disclose compact cases with hinged bases while U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,256,892 and 5,515,875 disclose compacts with living hinges.
The particular invention claimed herein in nowhere disclosed or suggested in the prior art. The invention includes a pin hinged bottom cover for complete opening and access of the lower portion.